Main Story 2/Chapter 1-1: The Start of Adventure
|gold = 2000 2000 2500 |exp = 1500 1500 2000 |exp2 = 2200 2200 3000 |chests = |notes = }} Part 1/5 Pirika [ Ah, the wind feels so nice! Don't you think so, Hero, Phoena? ] Phoena [ It really is nice and sunny today. A perfect day for sailing. ] Pirika [ But looking back, we really came a long way before we got on the ocean like this... ] Kain [ When I first started the journey, I never thought I'd be out in the ocean. ] Michidia [ Our situation changed quite a bit after our battle with the Black Army. ] Marina [ But that also made you guys so strong. ] Kain [ That goes for you, too, Marina. It just means that fighting the Black Army wasn't easy. ] Pirika [ We overcame so many life-or-death situations together, didn't we? ] Phoena [ You're right. And here we are now, all together. That makes me happy more than anything. ] Pirika [ Me, too. But, boy... Things were tough even after we got the Royal Capital back. ] Phoena [ It really was. It wasn't so easy to get here...was it. ] Pirika [ I still keep thinking about everything that happened... ] ---- [ A few months after the Yggdra Allied Forces, mostly Volunteers, recaptured the Royal Capital. ] Selene [ Oh, hi. Working hard as usual. Are you done for today? ] Phoena [ Yes. Everyone returned safely. ] Pirika [ Today, we got back two whole cities. ] Selene [ Good work. Is anyone injured? ] Pirika [ Um, Hero was involved in an explosion... ] Selene [ A-Are you okay? ] Hero fine. Phoena [ Hero got blown away, but... ] Pirika [ Luckily, only some pieces of hair got a little frizzy, and that's it. ] Selene [ Oh, now that you mentioned it I can see your hair is kind of burnt. ] was a close one. Pirika [ Hero got blown off higher than a two-story building! ] Phoena [ I was so worried if you were okay. ] Selene [ Considering all that, the injuries don't look that bad. ] Pirika [ Hero fell right on top of Kain, so that kind of worked as a cushion. ] Selene [ Is Kain all right? ] Pirika [ Yeah. His pants got ripped in the butt when he fell, but that's it. ] Selene [ Either you have good luck, or Kain has bad luck. ] Pirika [ Or both? ] Phoena [ Selene, this is today's report. ] Selene [ Thank you. The format looks good. Seems like you've gotten used to this now. ] Phoena [ I've been doing it for a few months now. Of course I am. ] Selene [ A few months have passed, but we still haven't completely gotten the Royal Capital back. ] Phoena [ Even after my father...the Black King...fell, the Black Army resistance hasn't stopped. ] Selene [ Though they are getting weaker than before, we still have a long way to go. ] Pirika [ And we still don't know where the flying Chronicle went. ] Selene [ We've been trying to find it, but all we know is that it's on the other side of the ocean. ] Pirika [ The other side of the ocean... No way we can get there with the ship we have right now. ] Selene [ Speaking of which, the Leader said he wants to talk to you about that. ] Pirika [ The Leader? ] Selene [ About the ship, and the navigator you're going to need to move the ship. ] Pirika [ Some kind of progress? ] Selene [ You'll find out when you get to the office. ] Silva [ Sorry, guys. Can you do that later? I want the Volunteer Army to help me out really quick. ] Pirika [ What's the matter, Silva? ] Silva [ I heard guys who were transporting reconstruction materials were being attacked. I wanna help. ] Selene [ Transporting materials when it's this late? That doesn't sound very smart. ] Silva [ Come on. Don't say that. Reconstructing the city is a great business opportunity for merchants. ] Silva [ It means the economy is picking up. Though I do agree they should've been more careful. ] Selene [ We'll need to revise the current route. I'll talk to the people of the Holy Capital. ] Silva [ Sorry for making you guys deal with all the negotiations. ] Selene [ I don't mind that, but the Leader has been...kind of working too hard lately. ] Silva [ He needs to learn to take care of himself better. ] Silva [ Whoops, better get going. No time for chatting right now. ] Silva [ Let's go, Volunteer Army! ] Pirika [ All right! Guys, I know you're all tired, but let's help them out. ] ---- Pirika [ There they are. A caravan is being attacked up ahead. It's the Black Troops. ] Silva [ Nice job! Now hurry, you guys! Run! ] Kain [ Yes, sir! ] Part 2/5 Merchant [ We're so sorry to cause you trouble... ] Silva [ You need to be more careful next time. They can't always come to the rescue, you know. ] Silva [ Hey, can you guys escort them? You can take the day off tomorrow. ] Mercenary A [ Will do. ] Mercenary B [ An unexpected day off. I don't know what I'll do. ] Mercenary A [ You wanna do some training? ] Mercenary B [ Nah. I think I'll go look for a new sword. I haven't had the chance to do that. ] Pirika [ Those merchants ended up getting escorted for free, so they were lucky. ] Phoena [ But remember they were attacked by monsters... ] Pirika [ Oh, right. ] Silva [ Plus, it's not free, either. They'll collect the escort fee from the merchant guild. ] Pirika [ Oh, so they will charge money. ] Silva [ That's what the guild is there for. And that's what mutual-aid fees and taxes are for. ] Phoena [ Taxes... ] Pirika [ Why're you looking in your wallet? ] Phoena [ I was thinking we need to report our income and expenditure... ] Phoena [ We might get some money back. ] Silva [ Hopefully enough to fill up your wallet. ] Phoena [ I hope so. This wallet feels so empty... ] Part 3/5 Silva [ Speaking of, did you find them? ] Pirika [ Find what? ] Silva [ Whatever you need to go after the flying Chronicle. ] Phoena [ A boat that can sail the outskirts of Soul Island and the Nine Territories, and a navigator. ] Phoena [ More importantly... ] Pirika [ A guide that can tell us where to go beyond the sea. ] Phoena [ To tell you the truth, we haven't found any of them. ] Silva [ I see. Well, perhaps it's out of your control. ] Silva [ This continent was covered in a mist before the Black Army arrived, so we couldn't set sail. ] Silva [ The tidal current between the inner and outer sea was too abrupt, so ships never went that far. ] Michidia [ So no navigator will know how to sail those seas. ] Marina [ Ships were also built just for the inner sea. They're not designed for the outer sea. ] Kain [ There's no information on that flying Chronicle either. What're we supposed to do? ] Silva [ Phoena, you came from the other side of the sea. Isn't there any way? ] Phoena [ I came via an enchanted vehicle known as an ark. ] Phoena [ Back when I was on that continent... ] Phoena [ I had heard of a continent called Yggdra down to the south, but that was it. ] Silva [ Can that Chronicle of yours do anything? ] Phoena [ The ship's blueprints were filled with your and the sages' help. ] Silva [ A no go, huh. It's like new technology just fell on us from the sky. ] Silva [ It'll take time to implement it. ] Fatima [ Well, it is the first time technology and knowledge has been imparted to us in this fashion. ] Fatima [ There's nothing we could've done. We didn't do much research on ships and navigation either. ] Silva [ Oh, it's the exhibitionist. ] Pirika [ Fatima? What're you doing here? ] Fatima [ I had some business to take care. Then I saw you, so I dropped down. ] Phoena [ Dropped down? From the sky? ] Fatima [ Yes. While I was at it, I wanted to test this magic tool, the flying cushion. ] Silva [ A cushion that flies. What a crazy invention. ] Fatima [ I was just applying the knowledge Phoena brought with the Chronicle. It works pretty well. ] Phoena [ I'm surprised you could build something like this with just that information. ] Fatima [ It's not fun to just imitate things. By the way, about the ship... ] Phoena [ Is there any progress? ] Fatima [ The body is being taken care of by the earth sprites. As for us... ] Fatima [ We've made some progress with the emergency motor. Drop by the tower if you feel like it. ] Phoena [ Really?! Thank you very much! ] Fatima [ We're putting in our best efforts because it affects the fate of the world. On another note... ] Fatima [ I've completed the magic communication device you asked to be made. ] Phoena [ Wow. Thank you! This will make it easier to coordinate with our teams in the back. ] Pirika [ And I don't have to fly back and forth as much anymore. ] Phoena [ There are times when the situation changes before Pirika reaches them too. ] Fatima [ Yeah. So 15 gold pieces each. ] Phoena [ Oh... ] Pirika [ Pr-Pricey... ] Fatima [ The base materials aren't cheap, you know. This is the lowest price I could make it. ] Phoena [ I could afford one if I held back on snacks and slept in a tent for two months... ] Silva [ It's all right. I'll buy them for you. ] Pirika [ Oh! So generous of you, Silva! ] Phoena [ Is that really all right? ] Silva [ If it helps you become more efficient, that helps me too. ] Pirika [ Wow, thanks, Silva! ] Phoena [ Silva, thank you. ] Silva [ Don't worry about it. Hey, exhibitionist. ] Fatima [ It's Fatima. ] Silva [ Fatima. How many of these communicators you got? ] Fatima [ We have about 200 made so far. ] Silva [ Will you sell them all to the Vice Capital? ] Silva [ If we can speed up communication, it'll make things easier for the Royal Capital rescue unit. ] Fatima [ Please send a representative to the tower. I'm no good with contracts. ] Silva [ You got it. ] Silva [ By the way, if we wanted more, how long would it take to make them? ] Fatima [ We can currently make 20 in a day. ] Silva [ Excellent. We can use them for members, as well as those in the Holy Capital and Lake of Sand. ] Phoena [ The Royal Capital will soon be yours again. ] Fatima [ Oh, Phoena. Remember that cake shop I told you about before? ] Phoena [ The cake shop you like that had to evacuate because of the war? ] Fatima [ They just reopened. Let's go together sometime. ] Phoena [ Yay! I can't wait! ] Michidia [ Oh, my. Would it be all right if I came along? ] Marina [ I'm interested as well. I wonder what kind of cake a sage likes? ] Pirika [ The ladies seem to be excited. ] Silva [ It's suffocating if we're just fighting all the time. It's good to have an outlet like that. ] Silva [ It's proof the world is becoming more peaceful now that the Black Army threat is dying down. ] Kain [ But we still shouldn't be standing around idly. ] Kain [ Come on, let's walk and talk. Isn't Gilbert waiting for us at the Vice Capital? ] Phoena [ Very well. Would you like to travel with us, Fatima? ] Fatima [ No. I'm headed in the other direction. ] Phoena [ I see... Safe travels. ] Fatima [ Safe travels to you, too. Goodbye. ] -- Fatima takes off on her cushion -- Pirika [ There she goes flying... How is she not cold up there? ] Phoena [ We should get going. ] ---- -- The Volunteer Army encounters a group of monsters -- Pirika [ Agh, it's a band of monsters. ] Phoena [ It seems monsters other than the Black Army have been more active lately. ] Silva [ It's safe enough from the Black Army that they started reappearing. They're easy to handle. ] Monster Leader [ ... ] Silva [ Well, come on, gross fiends! I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone else ever again! ] Part 4/5 Selene [ You're back. I'm guessing everything went well. ] Silva [ Thanks for your help, guys. See you later. ] Selene [ Can you all come this way? The Leader is waiting. ] ---- Gilbert [ Hi, everyone. Thanks for coming. ] Pirika [ Leader, did you lose some weight? ] Phoena [ You're looking a bit haggard. ] Pirika [ You have to sleep well and eat well. ] Gilbert [ Ha ha... I've been kind of busy these days. ] Gilbert [ Don't worry. Everyone is working hard to retake the Royal Capital. It's not just me. ] Pirika [ Don't overwork yourself. I'd hate to see you get ill. ] Gilbert [ nk you. But don't worry about me, okay? ] Gilbert [ Today, I have good news for all of you. Your ship is about to be complete. ] Phoena [ Really? ] Gilbert [ Yes. I got a word from Olga around noon today. ] Phoena [ Phew... ] Selene [ She said they finished processing parts for the ship at the Maze Pass. ] Selene [ They're going to built it at the port, so I want all of you to help carry the materials there. ] Selene [ I want you to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. Would that be okay? ] Hero can carry the ship itself. Selene [ How would you get it out of the cave? ] Pirika [ By carving the exit? ] Gilbert [ Ha ha... I do like your spirit, though. ] good at carrying things. Gilbert [ Sorry we have to make you do this. ] Kain [ We're getting the ship for free. This is nothing. ] Michidia [ We can use horses on flat land, but how would we carry it out of the cave? ] Marina [ How about we go down the river on a raft? ] Phoena [ In that case, the base is here, so... It would take about two days to get out on the road. ] Selene [ Oh. Why don't you take this route, then? It'll only take half a day. ] Pirika [ I didn't know there was a route here. ] Selene [ It opened recently to transport materials for the reconstruction. Don't worry about the route. ] Selene [ Trades between the Maze Pass have increased recently, so the distribution route is organized. ] Selene [ You can ask them when you get there. ] Gilbert [ Right. Well, thank you for coming all this way. ] Phoena [ And thank you for your time. ] Gilbert [ This is your first step. You can't be relieved yet, but you're surely moving forward. ] Phoena [ Yes. Thank you again. Good night. ] Gilbert [ Good night. You guys should take a nice rest and be prepared for tomorrow. ] ---- Silva [ I see. So you guys are leaving the Vice Capital for a while. ] Pirika [ Would you be okay without us? ] Silva [ Don't underestimate the Vice Capital guild. We'll be fine. ] Silva [ Well, to be honest, I want you guys to stay. But I can't stop you if it's for the Chronicle. ] Pirika [ Be careful while we're gone, Silva. ] Silva [ You guys are the ones that need to be careful. Don't get the materials stolen or anything. ] Silva [ Have a safe trip. ] Pirika [ Thanks. See you! ] ---- Merchant [ H-Help! ] Pirika [ What's wrong, mister? ] Merchant [ I-I got attacked by a monster. It's eating the food I was carrying with me. ] Merchant [ Those are food for the soldiers fighting in the frontline. ] Kain [ How dare they?! ] Phoena [ I can't forgive them for eating everyone's food. ] Kain [ Let's teach them what happens when they steal food from others. Come on, guys! On fire! ] Marina [ On fire! ] Michidia [ You're gonna pay for this! ] Merchant [ Y-You all seem to be very angry. ] Phoena [ We've been through a lot of difficult times with food. That's why. ] Michidia [ We don't forgive people easily. Leave it to us, mister. ] Part 5/5 Merchant [ Thank you so much. You saved my life. ] Mercenary [ We'll escort this man safely. ] Phoena [ Thank you. ] Pirika [ Well, let's get going. ] ---- Pirika [ I hope we find the Chronicle. ] Phoena [ So many people are supporting us. We have to find it no matter what. ] Pirika [ You're right. If we don't find it, something bad might happen again. ] Phoena [ After all those fights, we're finally close to bringing back peace. We have to protect it. ] Hero won't let them take our future away. Phoena [ The path goes on and on. I want to see what's waiting ahead. ] let's protect the peace together. Phoena [ Yes. I want to always be with you, Hero. ] Pirika [ What about me? ] Phoena [ Of course. You, too, Pirika. ] Kain [ Hey, that's not fair. Me, too! ] Michidia [ Stop acting like a child. ] Phoena [ Heh heh. I want to stay with all of you. Forever and ever. ] Pirika [ If we get past here, we're almost at the Maze Pass. ] Kain [ I wonder what the ship is gonna look like. ] Marina [ It's not put together yet, so I guess we'll have to wait until it's completed. ] Michidia [ The outer sea... I'm probably worrying too much. Everyone will be fine. ] Pirika [ Hm? Are you worried about something? ] Michidia [ It's nothing. Let's hurry our way. ]